A Miss-Take
by DUO-MRF
Summary: Relations In Life Are Like A Set Of Lightbulbs Lightening The Home... When A Lightbulb Burns Out, You Do Not Go And Buy A New Home, You Fix The Lightbulb...


**A/N…**

Friends, I really enjoyed the DUO moments in the episode "Radioactive", aired on 29th September 2018 and after reading some really good stuff on it, now I too have decided to write some pure DUO moments on it, hope you all will enjoy it… :)

Apologies in advance if any of my word will hurt anyone… :)

Thank you,

Regards,

DUO-MRF…

* * *

 **After The Case Got Over…**

After listening to the news about deactivating the bomb, they all cherished their another victory for some moments when excusing himself, Abhijeet left from there and no one stopped him, because of knowing well, that he won't…

DUO's Home…

Night had started spreading around and Abhijeet could be seen present inside the kitchen, placing the washed saucepan in the utensil-stand when the same moment, heard a door lock clicking voice… Knowing well, who must had arrived, grabbing his tea cup, Abhijeet made his way inside his room, closing the room door behind…

Daya coming in the lounge, looked around and seeing no one there, he looked towards Abhijeet's closed room door and just heaved a deep sigh… Going in his own room, he first took a long warm shower and then changing in casuals, came out from his room… Making his way inside the kitchen, he drank a full glass of water and inhaled a deep breath to prepare himself mentally, before going in front of Abhijeet… As after getting no answer of his calls and messages he did to the elder one after the case was over, he got it pretty well that it won't be an easy task to confront him now…

Wasting no more moments to let the latter's anger bar rise even higher, Daya stepped ahead and reaching at the room door, giving a soft knock, he opened the door without waiting for the permission because of knowing it well that he won't get it…

Entering inside the room, Daya found Abhijeet sitting with a straight face, busy in reading some case file and had completely ignored that someone had just came in his room, giving Daya a real tension now…

Gulping the saliva in his throat, Daya cleared his throat to make his voice audible and still standing at a safe distance, called him out as: Abhi…!

And the stiffened nerves appeared on the latter's face with him reading the file details with voice now, not giving even a momentary glance to the other person was indeed scaring for the younger one and hence…

Daya tried to explain as: Boss, ma…

And he shut right there, receiving a deadliest glare from the other person and…

Abhijeet asked in composed tone as: Tum ja rahy ho yahan sy ya main jaon…?

Daya tried again as: Abhi, mai… (And he stopped seeing Abhijeet stood up while rashly throwing the file on the bed, headed towards the room door when Daya hurriedly grabbed his arm with…) Yar baat…

Abhijeet freed his arm with great jerk telling him in rage as: Daya maira dimagh pehly hi bohut kharab hai, mazeed mehnet kerny ki zarort nahin hai tumhien…

Daya not getting the reason of Abhijeet's that much anger, replied in a bit hard tone as: Abhi, gari sy uttarny…

Abhijeet cut him angrily with: Bhar mein gaya gari sy uttarna, tumhien lagta hai k maira uss wajah sy dimagh kharab hai…?

Daya gave him an utterly confused "Then what…?" look with: Tou phir kyun ks baat py itna ghussa ho…?

Abhijeet replied unbelievably with: Matlab tumhien andaza hi nahin hai k tum ny aaj kia kya hai ks karen maira dimagh itna ghooma hua hai…? (And receiving only a blank look in return, Abhijeet added in tease-filled-anger tone as…) Phir tou sahab ko iss baat ka bhi andaza nahin ho ga k inn ki bewakoofi ki wajah sy kitna brra nuqsan ho sakta tha aaj… (Getting angry, he just burst out as…) Tumhien kitni baar samjhana prry ga Daya k emotions aur profession ko alag alag rakho, js profession mein tum ho, uss mein emotions k liye koe jagah nahin hai… (Asked him in real rage as…) Woh koe waqt tha humari calls ko ignore kerny ka…? Kya lg raha tha tumhien k hum log tumhara haal chal pouchhny k liye phone ker rahy hain tumhien itny crucial moment py jo ignore ker bhi doo gy tou koe farq nahin prry ga, haan…?

Daya now realizing that out of his emotional sentimental nature, how big blunder he was doing and what could had happen just because of him using his heart, when it was the absolute time of only and solely using his brain, was standing there with down head, knowing well that Abhijeet was absolutely right saying all that and much more, he deserved it…

When receiving only silence from the other side…

Abhijeet concluded in frustrated-angry tone as: Mujhy tum sy iss qisem k non-professional aur irresponsible behaviour ki umeed nahin thi Daya, today you have really led me down…

And giving him a disappointed glance, he just marched out from the room, leaving Daya behind on his place…

Daya kept standing there for quite long, regretting on his mistake but knowing that regret was not going to change what had happened, he just inhaled a deep breath, making promise in his mind that it won't happen again, as he had learned his lesson and thinking all that, he too left the room in search of Abhijeet to tell him the same…

Seeing no one present in the lounge, Daya directly went in the terrace to find Abhijeet sitting there on a cane chair, with his eyes closed and head rested on the head rest…

Daya standing beside him, called him out reluctantly as: Abhi…! (Abhijeet didn't respond but kept sitting there in the same posture, hence Daya added as…) Abhi, I am sorry… Mujhy samjh aa gae hai k main ny aaj kitna brra blunder kia hai, mairy karen kuchh bhi ho sakta tha, uss samey mairy dimagh ny jaisy kaam kerna hi bnd ker dia tha, ptta nahin kya ho gaya tha mujhy, I am sorry…

Abhijeet inhaling a deep sigh, opened his eyes and seeing him standing there, whose gaze instantly lowered, glancing in his eyes once…

Abhijeet told him in a relatively calm tone as: Baith jao Daya, ab tum itny chhoty nahin ho k tumhari ghalati py, main tumhien khara hony ki saza dun… (Seeing Daya quietly sitting on the next chair, he added in same tone as…) Aur mujhy sun'nny sy zada, daikhny mein achha lggy ga k tum apni aaj ki bewakoofi py sach mein sorry ho, samjhy…?

Daya nodded in assurance with: I promise Abhi, main dobara easi ghalati nahin kron ga kabhi, sach…

Abhijeet nodded with: I trust you with this then…

Daya looked at him with: And I won't let you down again, promise…

Abhijeet looked at him with a straight face with: Good, kyun k ager dobara kia, tou ghar apni tangon py chal k nahin, bl k wheel-chair py aao gy, samjhy…? (Irresistibly a light curve appeared on the latter's face with that warning where Abhijeet stood up with…) Chalo, dinner ker lien ab…

And he was about to step ahead when…

Daya's really slow voice rose as: Abhi, I am sorry…

Abhijeet turning towards him, replied him as: Daya, ghaltian insanon sy hi hoti hain, main thing is to learn from those mistakes… (Taking a pause, concluded in complete calm tone as…) Tumhien tumhari ghalati sy seekh mil chuki hai so this chapter is closed now, hum ab dobara iss py baat nahin ker rahy, Okay…?

And giving a supportive pat on his shoulder, he was about to turn when…

Daya replied him in quiet tone as: Main bhi iss barey mein baat nahin ker raha tha Abhi…

Abhijeet asked confusingly as: Tou…?

Daya still not looking at him, stood up while replying as: Main janta hoon k mairy karen aaj phir tumhari intentions question hue hain, and I am sorry for this…

Abhijeet, who had went quiet knowing well what Daya meant, replied as: Freddy ny btaya…? (And reading the silence of the latter, he sighed with…) Pankaj ny… (Daya kept looking away where Abhijeet asked him as…) Kyun call ki thi ussy…?

Daya replied silently as: Tum jb call pick nahin ker rahy thy tou tumhara pouchhny k liye ussy call ker di ta k ager tum log Bureau mein ho tou main bhi wahin aa jaon lekin uss ny btaya k tum log ghar chaly gaye ho…

Abhijeet asked him in light smile as: Tou uss ny yeh nahin btaya kya k sir tumhien ly k kitny tense…

Daya cut him in frustrated tone as: Mujhy nahin chahiye hai unn ki easi care jo tum per ongli utha ker mujh tk pohanchti ho, samjhy tum…? (Jerked his head while going away in frustration as…) Mujhy samjh nahin aati hai, I am a mature person, apny decisions khud ky sakta hoon, tou mairy hr decision py, tumhien kaththehry mein kyun khara ker dia jata hai…? (Looked at him with…) Aur easa pehli baar nahin hua hai Abhi, tum mujhy kuchh nahin bttaty tou iss ka yeh matlab nahin hai k mujhy kuchh ptta nahin chalta, I know everything…

And giving him a hard glance, he just turned and stood near the railing, still trying to calm himself down…

Where Abhijeet, who was calmly busy in letting him speak out his frustration and anger, inhaled a deep breath and moving ahead stood beside him, bowing over the railing…

Abhijeet looking far in the sky, started in calm tone as: Easa nahin hai Daya k jb sir ya koe bhi tumhien ly k mujh sy sawal kerta hai tou mujhy bura nahin lagta, lekin yeh daikh k achha bhi lagta hai k unhien tumhari kitni fiker…

Daya cut him in real irritation as: Mujh…

Abhijeet gave him a firm glance with: Let me complete first… (Daya getting quiet, though looking clearly annoyed, turned his gaze back towards the sky where jerking his head, Abhijeet continued as…) Tum bohut emotional ho Daya, aur yehi sb sy brri wajah hai tumhary iss tarhan irritate hony ki…

Daya looked at him firmly with: Main emotional hoon ga Abhijeet, mana k main sentimental fool bhi hoon, but this is not that… (Asked him in dead serious tone as…) Tum btao, ager main tum sy kahon k mairy karen tumhari yadashat gaien, tumhien ager aaj apni beeti zindagi yaad nahin hai tou woh sirf mairy karen, bura nahin lagy ga kya tumhien, ghussa nahin aaye ga…? Aur ager yehi baat, kal ko tum kisi ko mujh sy kehty suun lo, tou reh pao gy kya issi tarhan sy calm and composed…? Tum tou shaid ussy dobara bolny k qabil bhi na chhoro, jb k woh sach kahey ga… (Concluded in frustrated-anger-filled tone as…) Aur yahan mairy karen hr baar tum py ongli uthti hai aur tum chahty ho k main calm rahon, react na kron, tou yeh mujh sy nahin ho ga Abhijeet, na hi aaj, na kal, aur na hi aagy kabhi…

And he just marched out from the terrace and soon enough Abhijeet heard a loud bang of the door and he got it well, that it wasn't the room door, but the main door…

Sighing heavily, he just moved back and sitting on the chair, started looking up towards the dark sky which was illuminated by the shiny stars, just like a depressed mind and little hopes…

Every time the topic of his memory loss raised, it hurt him the same way as it did for the first time because it wasn't only his memory he had lost, it was much more than that…

He knew it well that it was not Daya to be blamed for it, he never think like that even for a moment in his life, not even in those days when he himself was trying to come out from that nightmare of his life, but still, he never succeeded to assure Daya about it, might be, because the guilt in Daya's heart was much stronger than the reasons he or any other person had… Hence the two had always avoided to talk on the topic because whenever it rises, it gave them pain, more pain and only pain…

Abhijeet was so much drifted in his thoughts while looking up at the sky that he jerked real badly, feeling a soft pressure on his shoulder and instantly looked in the direction to find Daya standing there, looking at him with concern…

Spreading hand on his face, Abhijeet just moved his gaze away, not knowing what to say as he was still trying to compose himself and his thoughts when…

Daya while sitting in front of him, said in slow tone as: I am sorry Abhi, main ny aaj phir tumhien disturb ker dia, I am really sorry…

And there remained a few minutes' complete silence in the terrace when finally, though still looking at the sky…

Abhijeet initiated in calm tone as: Daya ager kabhi kisi ny easa kuchh kaha tou woh sach nahin kahey ga… Janta hoon k mairy paas iss baat ko sabit kerny k liye koe saboot nahin hai, lekin main yeh bhi janta hoon k tumhary samny, mujhy saboot ki zarort bhi nahin… (Sighing deeply, he added as…) Main samjh sakta hoon k tum ks takleef sy guzar rahy ho, aik easa guilt jissy dour kerny ka bhi koe way na ho, uss guilt mein insan ks tarhan aik qaid kiye hoye panchchi ki tarhan trrapta hai, samjh sakta hoon main… (Continued in lost tone as…) Maa jee k jany k baad, main bhi iss qaid ka panchchi raha hoon, sochta tha k kash mujhy pehly ptta hota k yeh dukh unn ki jaan ly ly ga tou shaid main khud ko mnna laita, shaid khud ko force ker k hi sahi, lekin bs aik baar unhien Maa bula k unn ka jana hi aasan ker daita… (And a silent drop slipped from the corner of his right eye, bringing him back where wiping it off with his left thumb's nail, he inhaled a deep breath and sitting straight, looked at Daya to find him looking away in silence… He told him in straight tone as…) Lekin main ghalat tha Daya… (Daya looked at him in surprise while he nodded with…) Jaisy aaj tum ghalat ho… (Daya just hid his eyes again while listening to him saying as…) Aaj mujhy dukh zaror hai unn k jany ka lekin guilt nahin hai… Unn ka samey aa gaya tha, ager woh hadsa na bhi hua hota, ya ager main ny Maa bula bhi lia hota, tou bhi woh chali jatien, haan, shaid tb iss tarhan dukhi na jatien lekin jana unhon ny ussi samey tha… (Taking a momentarily pause, he continued as…) Issi tarhan, mairi zindagi mein woh hadsa hona hi tha, tum mairy pichchy aa k bhi mujh bchcha nahin sakty thy…

Daya looked at him while cutting him with: Main janta hoon yeh Abhi, lekin at least tumhary pichhy aa k main unhien distract ker sakta tha, tumhien kuchh seconds dy sakta tha jn ki mddad sy tum khud ko bchcha paty shaid…

Abhijeet, who was listening him patiently, replied him as: Yadashat mairi gaien hain Daya lekin bhool tum rahy ho k uss bar k samny koe cover nahin tha aur jahan tk sir ny btaya hai mujhy, goli chilae thi main ny aur mairy shooting skill ko tum achhy sy janty ho but they had come prepared… Tumhary mairy pichhy aany sy shaid… (Stressed again with…) Shaid main khud ko bachcha pata… (Added in teasing heat as…) Lekin wapis Bureau, apny junior officer ko char kandhon py ly k pohanchta… (Daya just moved his gaze away, getting the tease really well as when Abhijeet being such a sharp officer he was even at that time couldn't save himself, that what chance did he stand…? Where Abhijeet added angrily as…) Aur phir baqi ki sari zindagi main iss guilt k sath jeeta k maira bewakoof aur ziddi junior, mujhy bchchata hua khud mara gaya…

Daya getting annoyed, protested as: Abhi…!

Abhijeet snubbed him with: Kya Abhi…? Tumhara problem ptta hai kya hai Daya, tumhien bhagwan ny dimagh tou dia hai lekin tum ussy kabhi istimal nahin kerty… Hr baat ko, hr cheez ko dil py laity ho… (Nodded in stiff tone as…) Theek hai, tum sy related kisi bhi baat py sir mujhy line-hazir ker laity hain, tou ager mujhy nahin krien gy tou aur kisy krien gy…? Freddy ko…?

Daya looked at him in frustration as: Jb mujh sy related kuchh problem hai tou mujh sy pochhien na, mujh sy krien sawal, tum…

Abhijeet cut him in straight tone as: Tum sy ager sir ny sawal kerny hoty tou iss waqt tum sir ko explain ker rahy hoty humari calls pick na kerny ka karen… Lekin sir janty hain k tum sy sawal kerny k liye main hoon, aur unn sy kahin achhi sy tumhari class ly sakta hoon main…

Daya replied in stiff tone as: Tum sy sawal nahin kerty sir, Abhi, tumhari intentions py doubt kerty hain woh…

Abhijeet inhaling a deep breath, replied as: Doubt nahin kerty Daya, bs expect nahin kerty k main kabhi tumhien akela chhor sakta hoon… (Asked in comparatively soft tone as…) Aur ager tumhari nazar mein yeh doubt hai tou tumhari intentions py doubt tou main ny bhi kia hai aur tum ny mairi py, kya hum ny uss timely ghussy k liye chhor dia aik dosry ko…? (Daya just kept quiet where Abhijeet told in polite tone as…) Daya rishty nibhana itna aasan nahin hota bchcha, ager sath rehna chahty hain tou kuchh cheezien ignore bhi kerna prrti hain aur ya bhi, sath chhor k dour htt jao… (Asked him softly as…) Btao, tum chhor sakty ho sir ko…?

Daya looked at him quietly as: Mujhy achha nahin lgta Abhi jb mairy karen sir tumhien sawal kerty hain…

Abhijeet sighed deeply with: Sari raat kahani sun'nny k baad, subah uth k pouchh raha hai k Laila-Majnu behen-bhai thy kya… (Looked at him disappointedly with…) Itni lambi explanation di lekin tairi sui ab bhi wahin attki hue hai…

Daya replied in calm tone as: Kyun k tumhari itni lambi explanation mein tum ny kahin bhi yeh nahin btaya k ager tumhary karen, mairi intentions py shaq ho tou tum kya kro gy…?

Abhijeet replied in calm-casual tone as: Ghussa hoon ga, bura bhi lggy ga but at the end of the day, it's my head and it's me to decide which thing to magnify and which not… (Told him in tease-filled-anger as…) Lekin tum shaid easa kabhi nahin ker pao gy kyun k tumhary dimagh tk koe baat pohanchti hi nahin, hr baat seedha dil tk pohanchti hai aur bhai sahab ka Tandava shuru ho jata hai… (Daya glared him angrily who completely ignored it with…) Hr baat ko dil py ly k, iss tarhan sy react kerna chhor doo tum, try to learn the art of ignoring otherwise you will make your life miserable…

And giving him a disappointed glance, he just left inside where Daya was still grumbling, take a new tease on heart, proving that how much effort he needed to put in to learn the art of ignoring, which is, for sure, not an easy art to learn…

When after expressing out his frustration on air, until he satisfied, he too left inside, closing and bolting the terrace door…

Moving ahead, he too made his way inside the kitchen seeing Abhijeet busy there, cutting vegetables… Daya slipping his hand, tried to grab a carrot piece when got a hit of the flat side on knife on his hand's upper side, resulting him instantly pulled back his hand while giving a displeased glance to the latter and receiving an angry glare in return…

Hence still grumbling Daya moved back towards the fridge and opening it, asked casually as: Tum hospital pohanchy kaisy Abhi…?

Abhijeet shrugged casually with: "Call Cab" service k head-quarter call ker k unhien situation btai aur unhon ny nearest to the location cab bhaij di wahan…

Daya while closing the tap after washing the carrot, asked as: Jaldi aa gae kya cab…?

Abhijeet while putting the diced vegetables in the pot replied busily as: Around Eight-to-ten minutes mein…

Daya nodded while taking a bite of carrot with: Sach Boss, tumhari qismet tou bohut achhi hai, itni jaldi khali cab bhi mil gae…

Abhijeet turned towards him in tease smile with: Tu nahin tha na sath, tabhi qismet chammak gae mairi… (Daya just gave him a grumpy look and before he could take the second bite, Abhijeet took the carrot from his hand with…) Kitni baar kaha hai khany sy pehly kuchh ulta seedha mtt khaya kro warna tum khana nahin khaty phir… (Daya just gave him a frustrated glance still sitting on the slab where Abhijeet returning to his work, added as…) Aur khali nahin thi cab, passenger ko sath hi ly aaya tha driver, emergency daikh k…

Daya, knowing well that Abhijeet must had taken the driving seat himself once the cab came there, pinched him with: Hospital mein khali tum hi gaye ya sath mein, heart-attack ka bhi koe patient tha…?

Abhijeet replied burning as: Sahab shaid apni driving bhool gaye hain, jo mairi driving ko ly k fazool bkwas ki ja rahi hai…

Daya teased him with: Arrey Boss dil py na lo, dimagh sy socho, socho k magnify…

And he stopped right there receiving a direct hit of Onion's upper part on his face, followed by…

Abhijeet's warning as: Ab ager mujhy tairi aawaz aai na Daya, tou ab ki baar chhuri maron ga, woh bhi seedhi tairi grdan py, samjha…?

Daya jerked his head annoyingly as: Tum… (And getting shut right there, seeing him grabbing the knife, he hurriedly jumped down from the slab while changing his tone, in the obedient one as…) Main tou table set kerny ka pouchh raha tha, bhook lg rahi hai…

Abhijeet nodded like "Yeah, right…!" while telling him as: Jao, kro phir table set, niklo…

Daya giving him a node, hurriedly slipped out from the kitchen, grabbing plates, to perform his duty of "Chhota" which like in every other home was to set the table and not to interfere in the cooking of the elder one, because of course, the people of the home wanted to enjoy a good food… Where jerking his head, Abhijeet had already got busy in making the vegetable rice…

Soon DUO could be seen on the dinner table, enjoying their dinner when…

Abhijeet asked him casually as: Beach py gaye thy kya yun drwaza maar k...? (And receiving only a hesitant node in reply, he nodded with...) Wasey tumhara koe mood hai kya, apni faltu bkbk k barey mein kuchh explain kerny ka…?

Daya gave him a confused glance with: Koun si faltu bkbk…?

Abhijeet gave him a tease smile with: Wohi jo sahab ny bomb deactivate kerty hoye ki thi…

Daya turning back towards his plate, replied in complete relaxed tone as: Umeed nazar aai thi halki si k shaid mairi qismet k sitary chammakny -lggy hain, aur aagy sy main sawarg k mazeydar khany khana wala hoon, tou socha tumhien zrra jlla hi dun…

Abhijeet pinched him with: Kyun, woh nuclear bomb ka briefcase kya sahab ko khany ki tray nazar aa rahi thi…? (Daya just gave him a burning glance where Abhijeet shook his head disappointedly with…) Kabhi khany sy htt k bhi kuchh soch lia ker… (And warned him with…) Aur ager dobara kabhi tumhara sawarg ka khana khany ka mnn hua na, tou mujhy bolna, main bohut khushi sy, apny hathon sy tumhien sawarg-yatra py bhaijon ga, samjhy…?

Daya nodded while hiding his smile with: Hmm done… (Abhijeet giving him a frustrated glare, turned back towards his plate when Daya's while trying to sound serious, added as…) Wasey Boss, main aik bohut important baat soch raha tha…

Abhijeet looked at him with: Kya…?

Daya asked in innocent tone as: Sawarg mein tou easa bezaiqa khana nahin ho ga na…?

And seeing Abhijeet's face turning red instantly, Daya burst out in laugh and the story continues… ;)

 **TRUTH Is, Everyone Is Going To Hurt You:**

 **You Just Gotta Find The Ones, Worth Suffering For…**

 **(Bob Marley…)**

* * *

 **A/N…**

Please friends do take care of your loved ones more than yourselves, love you all… :)

Wish you all a happy and peaceful life, stay blessed… :)


End file.
